Prince James/Gallery
Images of Prince James from the series Sofia the First. Poses Princejames.jpg James_being_dumb.png Jameslooksup.png Jameslooksupagain.png Prince James.png Concept art Early Prince James concept.jpg Prince James concept.png|Prince James concept Prince James concept 2.png Screenshots Season One SofiaandJames.jpg|James with Sofia Sofia&James.png|James helping Sofia with a teapot Just One of the Princes Sofia James flying.jpg PrinceJames01.png SofiaJames Amber.png sofia&James04.png Princess-Butterfly-23.png|James and Zandar dressed as a dragon Face the Music or Pay the Piper! (2).png The-Baker-King-7.png|Amber: I really hope this sparkle bath treatment will work. James: Me too Amber. The-Baker-King-10.png|The family back in their snugly, comfy, cozy royal clothes. Holiday-In-Enchancia-17.png sofia&James05.png James and Zandar playing Pirates.jpg sofia&James06.png Season Two Baby James.jpg.jpg|James as a baby Two Princesses and A Baby.jpg Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-38.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-26.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-21.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-1.jpg Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-5.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-3.png Two princess and a baby1004.png Two princess and a baby1000.png vlcsnap-2014-03-13-16h25m15s41.png The baby prince.png The-Flying-Crown-18.png|James hurts his wrist The-Flying-Crown-17.png The-Flying-Crown-14.png The Flying Crown-11.png Mom's-the-Word-37.png Mom's-the-Word-20.png 未命名6765.png 未命名6763.png 未命名6752.png 未命名6751.png 未命名6741.png 未命名6740.png 未命名6735.png The-Silent-Knight-34.png The-Silent-Knight-26.png The-Silent-Knight-19.png The-Silent-Knight-6.png The-Silent-Knight-4.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-54.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-40.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-32.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-21.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-12.png Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 12.JPG Enchanted-Science-Fair-9.png Enchanted Science Fair 036.JPG Enchanted Science Fair 046.JPG Enchanted Science Fair 048.JPG Enchanted Science Fair 50.JPG Enchanted Science Fair 051.JPG Enchanted Science Fair 052.JPG King for a Day.jpg|James as king for a day King-for-a-Day-44.png King-for-a-Day-40.png King-for-a-Day-29.png King-for-a-Day-27.png King-for-a-Day-23.png King-for-a-Day-18.png King-for-a-Day-10.png 未命名7290.png 未命名7284.png James in King For a Day.png King James and Sofia.png emerald key 7.png Scrambled-Pets-12.png Scrambled-Pets-6.png Royal Twins.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-36.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-6.png Baileywhoops 30.PNG When You Wish Upon a Well 1.jpg Cat training.png Sofia-the-Second-26.png Sofia-the-Second-23.png Ghostly-Gala-18.png In-a-Tizzy-20.png Buttercup-Amber-19.png The-Enchanted-Feast-3.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-8.png James 076.JPG Substitute Cedric 058 .JPG Substitute Cedric 059.JPG Bubble storm-0.JPG "Disappearo!".JPG Boncing Spell.JPG Play-With-Us.png Season Three Sofia the first S03E02 (2).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (6).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (9).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (17).jpg Lord-of-the-Rink-7.png Lord-of-the-Rink-25.png Lord-of-the-Rink-39.png Camp Wilderwood 3.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia James Royal Prep.jpg|"You okay, Sof?" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Royal Family.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor James painting.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Lunch 1.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amber asks Sofia.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia family durgeon.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-4.png James on drums.png The Princess Prodigy 14.png Musical Battle.png Season Four Sofia The First Season 4 Episode 1 – Day of the Sorcerers.png The Secret Library - Tale of the Eternal Torch 1.png The Secret Library - Tale of the Eternal Torch 2.png The Secret Library - Tale of the Eternal Torch 5.png The Secret Library - Tale of the Eternal Torch 7.png The-Crown-of Blossoms-2.png I will be queen, that's the path for me.jpg Sofia with her Sister and Brother.jpg Sofia-James-Amber-Rex.JPG Amber-Sofia-James-Rex.JPG Forever Royal 2.jpg Forever Royal 44.png Forever Royal 33.png Forever Royal 52.png FR Cedric & the others decide to save Enchancia.png Printed Media Me and Our Mom.jpg Two Princess and a Baby book.jpg The Enchanted Feast book03.jpg Sofia the First Magazine 9.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances SofiaAmberJamesLive.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Princess Sofia & Friends.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg AmberJamesSofia-Disney Junior Live Pirates and Princesses show.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Sofia & royal family toy.jpg Sofia the first .jpg Sofia James and Amber Baking Playset.jpg DISNEY SOFIA THE FIRST ROYAL FAMILY.jpg DISNEY Sofia the First Royal Prep Character Collection.jpg Sofia the First Figure Play Set 2.jpg Sofia the First Figure Play Set 1.jpg Sofia Bath Toy Set.jpg Prince James and flying horse toy.jpg Sofia the First Panini Stickers 4.jpg Prince James concept.png|Prince James concept Panini Sofia the First Sticker Cards 2.png Panini Sofia the First Sticker Cards 3.png Panini Sticker Card - James.png Prince James concept 2.png Category:Character galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries